Lovers Revealed Enemies Dismissed
by JessicaLeeAnne
Summary: Its Rated this way for later chappies.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot. :D  
  
Who ever thought that the bitter enemies would become lovers? Draco and Hermione always hated each other but what happens at a masked ball that changes it and makes him change his ways?  
  
Who's Head Boy??  
  
"Mom where is my letter, I saw an owl already did it come?" asked Hermione "Yes dear its here", Mrs. Blacktree said as Hermione grabbed it from here. Hermione opened it and read its message:  
  
Dear Miss. Blacktree,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you have been made Head Girl for you last year. We will see you on the train in the Heads compartment. Please be there as soon as you board the train. You will meet the Head Boy and will learn of the duties that you must perform since you are the Head Girl. You will be sharing the Head boy/girl tower for the year, you will share a common room and a bathroom and but you will have your own dorm room. You will meet with Prof. McGonagall, and she will inform you of your duties.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Oh my god, I made head girl can you believe it I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron mom." said Hermione. Hermione packed the all of the she would need for the next year and dragged her trunk downstairs. Hermione's new owl Sapphire was in the car waiting for her to get in the car. Hermione quickly changed into tight jean mini skirt n tight blue spaghetti strapped top with the word "Honey" on it and strapped on black heels and then went down to the car and got in.  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought of being Head Girl and wondered who was Head Boy, Harry? Ron? Blaise? Malfoy? God no if it was Malfoy Hermione would die. The stupid ferret never even tried to be nice always calling her a mudblood and teasing Harry and Ron. This year was going to be different, now that she was a pureblood her parent wanted her to be transferred to Slytherin. Hermione didn't care she was looking forward to the looks on everyone's faces when they say her new look. She had changed a lot and she was now proud of how she looked. Blonde hair, blue eyes (contacts), bigger breast, and a lot more curves.  
  
Hermione arrived at the train station and went straight to the train and boarded it, she was meeting Harry, Ron, and Ginny in their compartment then going to the meeting. Hermione bumped into someone and started to fall backwards but the person caught her easily. "Hello beautiful what's your name?" said a voice. "Aw the lil ferret thinks I'm beautiful how sweet" said Hermione with a smirk. Hermione turned and left leaving a very confused Draco behind.  
  
Draco's POV   
  
Who the hell was that? 


	2. New Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT: D Thank you  
  
New Identities revealed  
  
Draco followed the girl and stopped outside the compartment she went into "Wow Hermione you've changed a lot I can't believe it" said Harry. "You look great Mione you'll knock every guy off there feet" added Ron. "I can't believe my best friend looks like a model" cried Ginny.  
  
"Thank you guys, I feel great but there's something that I have to tell you. I'm not a muggle born I'm truly a pureblood my parents are the Blacktree's and they had me transferred to Slytherin and I'm still to be the Head Girl since it's my final year" said Hermione slowly.  
  
"W.... w.... WHAT why would you transfer over to Slytherin their foul people Mione. You can't trust them especially Malfoy." yelled Ron and Harry in unison. Hermione gasped and ran out of the compartment and headed towards the Heads compartment.  
  
Draco ran after Hermione and stared at her as she cried in a chair but she looked up as he entered. "Have you come to bug me Malfoy or just to watch?" said Hermione with a smirk. "I.... I .... I heard them yelling at you so I kinda got worried and decided to see what was wrong. I'm sorry I've always been an arrogant bastard to you I just couldn't be nice to you with my father beating me because I tried to be nice to a muggle born. Now that he's in Azkaban I can run my own life without him in it. I want to help you Hermione, please let me help you." said Draco sadly.  
  
Hermione stared at him and looked into his eyes. "Fine Draco, but don't try and fool me I'm not in the mood now" said Hermione with a small smile. Draco smiled and hugged Hermione. Hermione laughed and hugged him back.  
  
"It's good to see you two getting along since you will be sharing the tower together, you will be telling the perfects about there duties so please do not lose your cool with them they have never been perfects before. Now here is a list of your duties you will have the same classes the whole year and your schedule for your rounds." Said the Prof.  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded and stayed in there seats after she left. "Wow I'm gonna go crazy this year if I don't get to have my sweets" giggled Hermione. Draco laughed and sat down beside her. "Who would have thought we would be sitting here laughing together and getting along "said Draco. "You have really changed Draco and I really like it suits you" said Hermione.  
  
Draco blushed slightly and leaned over and kissed Hermione lightly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart they were both gasping for breath. "Wow, I never thought it would be like that" They both said in unison and started to laugh.  
  
"Hermione will.... will you be my g....g....girlfriend?" asked Draco shyly. Hermione grinned "Yes I would love to be your girlfriends Draco and you know you look really cute when you blush like that" said Hermione. Draco kissed Hermione again and they both started to deepen it when the door of the heads compartment opened and there where three figures standing there and staring at the scene in front of them. Two of them looked pissed off and one was grinning. "What the hell is going on here" said .............  
  
Cliffie I know just wait until I'm done the third chappie it'll be good I promise 


	3. Decision: Friends or Enemy

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS I OWN THE PLOT. If i owned the characters well i would be somewhere hot with Malfoy beside me.

Decision: Friends or Enemy

"What in bloody hell are you doing" Said Harry and Ron who where now standing in the doorway. Ginny grinned and watched Hermione and Draco blush. "Potty n Weasel you two are not supposed to be here, if you have noticed the sign on the door says HEADS COMPARTMENT in big letters. aahh Ginny how nice of you to come here to see Hermione and I Do come in" said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione laughed at Harry and Ron's faces. " Hermione choose between Draco or Ron and I now i won't have you betray us" snapped Harry. "HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T SPEAK TO HERMIONE LIKE THAT OR I'LL SLAP UR HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS" yelled a furious Ginny. Harry turned around shocked to see Ginny walk into the compartment n slam the door in his face. Hermione and Draco stared at Ginny in shock the bursted out laughing. " D... d.did you see the look on his face, it was priceless i can't believe he said that to you Hermione i think i put him in his place" said a giggling Ginny.

"Remind me never to piss you off Ginny i do not wish to go deaf" said Draco. Hermione laughed and said" Well at least he knows i won't be talking to them anytime soon after that". Hermione Smiled at Draco and Ginny and thought about how close they are in just short amount of time. Then all three of them got down to planning a masked ball.

Draco's POV

Stupid little Mudblood thinks i actually like her and that weasel girl. I can't believe I'm doing this for father. He better fucking appreciate this, I cannot stand this much longer before i sanp at them and ruin my cover. Father would never forgive me if i screw this up.

Normal

"We can get the band called Evanessence to play at the ball its the perfect band for a masked ball" said Ginny. " I love them, they always come up with cool songs" said Hermione. Draco watched the two girls talk and felt a flutter in his stomach as he watched Hermione smile. Draco turned away and started to think of ways to carry out his father's wishes. Sure he got part 1 finished but his father still wished him to spy on the light side.

Hermione and I dating would never be proper she's not even a Pureblood he thought.

Hermione turned and looked at Draco adn glared at him. " NOT FUCKING PROPER YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BASTARD" yelled Hermione. Draco turned around and looked at Hermione in shock. Hermione slapped Draco as hard as she could and walked out with Ginny following her after she wispered to Draco " Draco you shouldnt think the worst your blood is the same as hers and i wouldnt want you to get in anymore trouble then your already in. I'll help you a little but you won't be able to win her back anytime soon" With that Ginny ran after Hermione leaving a shocked Draco holding his now red cheek. Draco could feel the inprint of her hand on his cheek. "Stupid little mudblood will pay for slapping me like that but how the hell did she hear me i didnt mutter a damn word " he muttered.

Hermione and Ginny found another empty compartment and changed as the bell rang as the approached the Hogwarts station.

Hermione and Ginny stayed silent the whole time.Hermione walked otu of the compartment and went straight to the Heads carraige and waited for Malfoy.

Once Draco got into the carraige Hermione ordered the driver to go and glared at Draco. Draco squirmed under Hermiones glare. If looks could kill he would be in little peices right now gettings burned from the fire in her eyes.

Hermiones POV

Stupid little Ferret will regret it. I hate having the damn mind reading powers but at least i caught the last little bit of what he was thinking the stupid little git. He will be put through hell once my father finds out about this his father won't know what hit him.

Hermione smirked to herself and glared at Draco and watched him squrim around.

Normal

Everyone arrived and went to the dining hall to have dinner and watch the sorting.

"Martin Spencer, Hufflepuff"

"Lisa Crossworth, Gryffindor"

"Laura Palmistry, Gryffindor"

Ben Norton, Hufflepuff"

"Matt Raider, Ravenclaw"

"Sarah Norton, Ravenclaw"

Max Gordon, Gryffindor"

"William Turner, Slytherin"

"Jarrett Miles, Gryffindor"

"Chad Emerson, Gryffindor"

Everyone was sorted and so it began.

"Welcome back students and welcome to the first years. Please remember the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden we will be having a masked ball in 2 weeks time as a Welcome back dance and will be open to all years until 10pm after that the 6 and 7th years have until 11pm then will head back to their dorms. Now i am happy to announce that the Head boy this year is Draco Malfoy and our Head girl this year is Hermione Blacktree they will meet me after the dinner"said Dumbledore Hermione and Draco stood up and gasps ran through out the dining hall. Hermione looked over at Draco and looked at how shocked he was, Hermione smirked and looked back at Dumbledore as Draco sat down." Hermiones parents have requested that she be moved to Slytherin and she has agreed to the move So Slytherin no has a new house member and she shall remain Head girl, now Hermione may move to her table and i now lets all eat" Said Dumbledore merrily.

Hermion Laughed and went to the Slytherin table and was greeted by Blasie Goyle and Crabbe and was instantly a hit with them, soon everyone was talking to Hermione and getting along with her. Draco ate his meal in silence. " Drakie baby at least you won't have to spend a year with a stupid mudblood" said Pansy as she put her hand on his thigh.Draco got disgusted and walked down to where Hermioen was and said" Lets go Hermione we need to go see Dumbledore"

Hermioen smirked and went with Draco to see Dumbledore. "please follow me children" They followed Dumbledore to painting of Draco and Hermione. Hermione smiled and Draco smirked. " The password is Dark Moon please remember to get along and no fighting and your list of duties will be in your room" said Dumbledore as he left.

"Dark Moon" muttered Hermione and walked up to her room.


	4. New Dorms and Duties

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harrypotter Characters only the ones i made up.

Chapter 4

New Dorms and Duties

Hermione stopped dead as she came into the common room. Silver and Green was everywhere along with some black and red. Hermione smiled and ran up to her room and gasped, before her was a room made for a queen. A huge bed, a big desk, a walk in closet, a computer, books, a couch, a balcony, and a big fireplace. All of it was done in Silver, Green and Black. Hermione smiled and went into the bathroom and stopped and giggled. There was a bathtub that could fit at least 6 people a shower, a hottub out on the balcony, and a pool. Hermione giggled and went back to her room to look at the schedule.

DADA-Slytherin, Hufflepuff

Potions-Slytherin, Gryffindore

Magical Creatures-Slytherin, Ravenclaw

Divinations-Slytherin, Gryffindor

Herbology-Slytherin, Gryffindor

Oh god Hermione thought 3 classes with Harry and Ron. Hell on earth she thought. Malfoy and I have rounds to do from 11:00pm -1:00am great 2 hours of hell with the ferret.

Hermione smiled and went through a magazine with dresses in it for the masked ball. Hermione gasped as she looked at a beautiful emerald green dress, it was strapless went down to the toes had silver outlining and a snake design on the bottom of the dress in the corner. Hermione quickly ordered it along with a matching mask and shoes. Two weeks till the ball and it arrives 3 days before it so no one will know i have it thought Hermione with a smile.

Draco walked to his room and didnt care about anything and just sat down at his desk and wrote to his father:

Dear father,

I have just been informed that Hermione is not the mudblood that she thought she was. She is the Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. BlackTree. Have you anything to say? I was shocked to find this out why had you not told me about her true identity and her ability to read minds?

Your Son,

Draco

Stupid Git thought Draco as he wrote the letter and sent it off with his owl.

Hermione went down to the common room and started to read but soon fell asleep. Once Hermione was peacefully sleeping Draco came down and noticed her. Draco smiled and put a blanket over hermione and left the room quietly after he read about his duties and classes. 2 hours till our rounds so i'll wake her up then Draco thought

Two hours later

Hermione woke up to Draco shaking her." Lemme sleep ferret boy"mumbled Hermione. "Draco laughed and pulled the blanket off " time to do our rounds Blacktree so up and at em" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione opened her eyes and fingered Draco and walked up to her room to change into something clean.

Hermione Changed into a black short mini skirt and tight black shirt and strapped on some small heels and went downstairs and out the painting. Draco ran and caught up. They did the Round in silence but ended up catching 6 different couples making out and had to take off points the they ran into Snape as they came close to their painting.

"Miss. Blacktree im sorry for any past problems between us i will try to make it better now that you are in our house" said Snape with a smirk. Hermione smiled and said" Of course Snape i would have it no other way, but please do not take pity on the Gryffindor's they seem to rely on me to help them study, and well, now that im not in their house the refuse to talk to me" Snape nodded and walked back down the hall he came.

Draco smiled and muttered the password "Dark Moon". Draco went up to his room and changed into his black and Green boxers and got into bed and sleeped peacefully dreaming of the new Slytherin Princess.

Hermione entered her room and changed into her new green night gown and slipped into her big bed and fell asleep smiling and dreaming of the Slythering Prince.

Together they brought fourth the new power within them....................................................................................................................................................................Love.

Hermione adn Draco slept peacefully unaware of someone watching them in the shadows. Someone who didn't wasnt aware of their new power and abilities to protcet each other.

Please please R&R i can't wait to add the next chappie :D


	5. Spells and Masked Ball Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. But can i own Malfoy pretty plz

Chapter 5

Spells and Masked Ball

Hermioen woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning and changed out of her pjs and into a short black mini skirt and a silver halter top and a strappy pair of silver heels to match and sat down in the common room and ate breakfeast.

Draco woke up and quickly changed into a pair of baggy black jeans and a green muscle shirt and a pair of new silver And1's and ran downstairs and ate breakfeast just as Hermione finished hers.

Hermione finished her breakfeast and then went and read a book on the couch and watched Draco as he ate. Hermione smiled as she remembered the dream she had.

Flashback

"Draco do you love me?" asked Hermione."God yes i'd do anything for you Mione plzz tell me you love me too" Said Draco." I do but what about your father Draco wont he be upset and try to kill me?"asked Hermione. "no now that your a pureblood her will accept you i hope" muttered Draco. Draco then started to kiss Hermione.

Hermione responded adn the ended up making love by the lake, the bed, the shower, and hottub.

End Of Flashbak

Hermione blushed and looked away when he looked at her. " See something you like Blacktree" smirked Draco.

Hermione grabbed her wand and shouted Mobilarbus and moved Draco out onto the balcony and out over the pool.

" I have had enough of you stupid ferret leave me and my friends alone or else understand me"Hermione smirked as Draco nodded and she let him drop into the pool with a big splash and walked down to the DADA and sat down in the back of the room as the Gryffindor's glared at her, she glared black n fingered them.

The Gryffindors looked away as Snape came in with Draco " Lupin i need Miss. Blacktree please" said Snape. "Alright Snape Miss. Blacktree please go with Snape and Mr. Malfoy."Said Lupin. Hermioen hurried out of class and smirked at the Gryffindor who had just fingered her. "50 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting the Head Girl" Sneered Draco.

Hermione smirked even more and walked out into the hall."Hermione you and Draco are needed to decorate the Hall since tonight is the ball. You are excused from classes and are to finish by dinner time, Thank you very much, Oh and Hermione i liked the spell you used on Draco this morning" Said Snape with oh my god a small smile.

Hermione and Draco left and went to go and do the Decorating and anything else they also needed to complete for the ball.


	6. Spells and Masked Ball part2

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters if i did i would be rich.

Chapter 6 Masked Ball part2

Hermione went up to her room and brought out her dress, It was a beautiful white gown like the dress she had seen in Ella Enchanted. Hermione closed the door so no one would come in and muttered a locking spell on the door. Hermione put on her dress and fixed her hair into a unique style and put a crose in and put on her silver and white mask. Hermione slipped on a pair of silver 4 inch heels and went down to the dining hall.

Hermione sat down at a table and smiled at the couples on the dance floor and saw Oliver and Blaise walking towards her. Hermione smiled and got up and hugged them. Hermione danced with Oliver and Blaise twice and then sat down and ate. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into a pair of beautifull stormy grey eyes. "Hermione may i have this dance?" asked Draco huskily. Hermione nodded and took his hand and went out to the dance floor with him. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed and danced with Draco quietly.

Everyone one watched the two enemies dance without arguing. Draco smiled softly and caught a whiff of

Hermione's hair which smelt like Strawberries. Draco lifted Hermiones chin gently and kissed her softly on

the lips in front of everyone. Everyone who was at teh dance gasped, but Dumbledore just smiled and had

the same old twinkle in his eyes. Snape glared at the students until his eyes came upon Hermione and

Draco then he just smiled a half smile and started to turn everyone back to their common rooms.

The dance ended and everyone went back to their common room's but not before Draco got down on his

knees and asked " Hermione will you be my girlfriend" Hermione gasped and tears started to well up in her

eye's as she nodded and was swept off her feet be an overjoyed Draco Malfoy.

Oliver and Blaise smiled at the couple and walked back to their common rooms.

Hermione and Draco walked slowly back to their Head dorm and talked abotu the things they liked when

their b-days were and what they enjoyed the most.

Hermione kissed Draco as they went off to bed and entered her room when someone came out of the

shadows. " stupid child can't leave my son alone could you? Now he refuses to becoem a Death Eater.

You will pay wretched girl, CRUCIO" said Malfoy Senior. Hermione flew backwards and hit the wall with a

thud and blacked otu from the pain. No one walked in until the next morning when Draco came in to wake

Hermione up and found her on the floor with blood pooled beneath her."NOOOOO" screamed Draco.

REVIEWS PLZZ NO MORE CHAPPIES IF I DONT GET REVIEWS!!


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge is Sweet

Chapter 7 – Revenge is Sweet

Draco ran towards Hermione and slid as he stepped on a bit of her blood. Draco got up and walked over to where Hermione lay on the ground and felt for a pulse. Draco let out a breath, he felt a pulse but it was fading. Draco quickly muttered a healing spell and healed all her wounds then quickly picked her up and took her to the hospital wing.

4 hours later

After Hermione was healed and taken back to her room Draco left her sleeping in her room with a powerful protection shield around her and left to go to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco arrived and went to his fathers study. "You son of a bitch, how could you do that to her? I love her, and you had to come and hurt her. You'll pay dearly, even if it means you dying you selfish bastard. CRUCIO," yelled Draco as the spell hit his father.

Draco watched his father fly backwards and hit the wall with a crack and left. Once He got back to Hogwarts he went up to Hermione's room and found Pansy watching her and talking softly" stupid little bitch, you'll pay for taking him away from me. Draco's father obviously didn't do the job right now you have this damn shield around you. You'll pay and then when you are out of the way I'll have Draco and his money all to myself".

Draco then walked in and glared at Pansy. "You'll never be with me Pansy. I hate you! You wont hurt Hermione ever if I find out you did you'll be the one who's sorry not Hermione. Get the hell out and don't ever come near me or Hermione again or you'll regret it," snarled Draco. Pansy raced out of the room and out the painting, Draco then walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

Hermione woke up and smiled softly at Draco." Hey short stuff how are you," she said softly. Draco chuckled softly and smirked "If I'm short that makes you a shrimp, and I'm just fine how are you?" he responded. "Great" she smiled softly and kissed his lips. Hermione smirked and pushed Draco out her door and locked it "Gotta change" laughed Hermione.

Hermione put on a Green halter top with a snake on the side and a black mini skirt with black knee high boots and changed her black stud belly ring with a playboy bunny ring with a green jewel in it and slipped on her sliver snake necklace and diamond ring on her right hand third finger.

Hermione smiled and walked down to where Draco was reading a book and smirked and snuck up behind him and yelled. "BOO" Draco jumped and turned around. "not funny Herms" Draco mumbled and started to walk out of the painting down to lunch and Hermione laughed and followed him and sat right beside him. Draco glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and started to eat the hot dogs on the table. Draco ate his meal and walked out to the garden and looked at the red roses. Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, are you okay Hun? You're a little quiet." whispered Hermione in his ear. "Do you love me babe? "Asked Draco. Hermione smiled and her eyes filled with love "Of course if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?" asked Hermione. He smiled and shook his head. Draco turned around and kissed Hermione softly and whispered "I Love You so much"

Hermione smiled and kissed him back. Draco then pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a Diamond and Emerald engagement ring and asked "Will you marry me Hermione?" Hermione gasped and tears welled up in her eyes and whispered "Yes I will" Draco smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly "I'll never let you go" he whispered


	8. Chapter 8

Love Hurts Ch 9

Hermione went smiled softly to herself after all her classes were finished. Where had the day gone. The day seemed to have gone by within seconds. Hermione packed up her books and dropped them off in her room and went back down to the library to check on a few books. She then left and turned into the hallways of the busy school.

Hermione walked around the hallways with her engagement ring on her finger with a smile on her face. Draco smiled as he walked to Snape's classroom. Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table and smiled at Ginny and lifted her finger up for her to see. Ginny grinned and nodded her approval. Hermione found Blaise and hugged him. "Blaise Draco and I are getting married can you believe it? I feel like I could fly above the clouds," She said. Blaise grinned down at his best friends fiancé and said "Well I'm gonna have a talk with him, he can't go around stealing all the beautiful females here. Its unfair, I wanted you for myself." Hermione and Blaise both broke out laughing and looked up when a hand grabbed Hermione's shoulder and whirled her around. "Told you, you would pay bitch," Said Pansy as she punched Hermione in the stomach a couple times before Blaise grabbed Pansy and held her down and yelled. "Hermione go to Prof. Snape and let him know what's going on. I'll stay here and watch this bitch."

Hermione nodded her head and ran to Snape's classroom. "Professor, Pansy attacked me and Blaise grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She told me I was going to pay for taking Draco from her," She gasped out. Hermione took a step forward and fainted. Snape caught Hermione before she hit the ground and put Hermione on a desk. He quickly told Draco to watch her and ran down to where Pansy was being kept. Draco held Hermione's hand and waited for her to come to.

Pansy was expelled and was told to leave right away. Hermione finally awoke an hour and a half later. She got up slowly and looked at the head in her lap. She smiled softly and ran her hand through his silky pale blonde hair and said. "Draco hunny wake up, we need to get back to our room." Draco slowly opened his eyes slowly, then sat up straight. He pulled Hermione into his arms and said "God Hermione are you okay? I was worried about you. I'm glad Snape caught you before you hit the ground."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly of the lips then said "Don't worry about it baby, I'm okay. Next time I put a protection spell around me. Can we go to our rooms now I'm really tired." Draco nodded and helped her off the desk. They went down the hallway hand in hand. Hermione's ring winked at anyone who passed by them. The arrived at their painting and Draco quickly muttered the password and they both went inside. Draco took Hermione to her room and smiled as she yawned. He kissed her softly and said "Sweet dreams baby." Hermione smiled and said "Don't let the bed bugs bite hun." they laughed and Draco left and went to his room. They both changed into their Pj's and climbed into bed.

Hermione fell asleep dreaming of her wedding while Draco couldn't sleep. Draco kept thinking about where his father was and what he was going to say about his marriage to Hermione. Draco didn't even know if his father was alive after their last confrontation. He prayed to god that his father stayed away from himself and Hermione. Draco knew he would protect Hermione until the day he died. Draco finally fell asleep at 4:30 am in the morning dreaming of his beautiful brown haired angel. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated there has been so much going on and I finally got my laptop screen fixed so hopefully I can update faster now and possibly add a few new stories!

Jessica Lee-Anne


End file.
